Complications and Implications lead to Devastation
by bzwitme23
Summary: Oliver WoodsXxOC.A reporter is send to interview the Quidditch World Champs.But when Amaura sees him again, can she hide their past behind the fascade? Will old flames rekindle? What's standing in their way now? What happened then? READ & REViEW
1. THEN & NOW

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Please go easy on me, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I admit the prologue does suck, but I thought that you need to know that stuff...If you feel the need to not be bored ...please, by all means, skip the prologue...but some of that information is important!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me...I don't own Oliver Woods or Hogwarts, some of the spells too. I do however own Amaura-Drew Michelangeli in joint custody...lol**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"Grams told me that you were going too." I whispered shyly to him . I was sitting on my favorite purple swing in the park where I'd met my first best friend.

"I am. It's gonna be fun." He told me. I felt his hands move the chains of the swing where I chose to mope back and forth slowly.

"Do you promise?" I asked looking up at the blue-eyed boys face.

He simply nodded with a smile.

"Will...will you.." I started but then I stopped myself. I didn't want to ask him something that would make him feel guilt. You see, me and Oliver have been best friends since before I can even remember. My Grams and his parents were very good friends and close residents of the same small town.

I didn't get along with many other kids my own age. They thought I was...well they thought I was...weird. But he never did. We got along and never fought once...well maybe a few times but nothing serious ever. I always told him everything. And I think he always told me everything too...I think. Anyhow, he knew me a bit too well, which wasn't always the greatest thing.

"Will I ..." He repeated urging me to continue.

I sighed and looked down at the sand that I found my feet were making nervously perfect traced circles in. "Will you, still be my best friend?" The moment I said the words, I realized how pathetic they sounded. Geez I'm a dork.

"Of course Drew, don't worry about that." he laughed away my worries. I smiled up at him.

"Promise?"

"Knot my my tie and hope to choke." he smiled.

"Uh...Don't you mean cross my heart and hope to die?" I asked him covering up a chuckle that rose in my throat as I small cough.

"What?" he looked so confused I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Nevermind Oliver."

7 years later...

* * *

I sat down in the shade of an oak tree close to the lake on school grounds. The breeze was light and warm. The sun was shinning brilliantly, birds were chirping, and some students were running around casting charms and spells at each other as they laughed and ran playfully. I looked up at the clear blue sky, taking a deep breath , appreciating the atmosphere of my surroundings.

I couldn't believe that seven years had seriously already passed. It seemed like just the other day that I was taking my place on the stool in front of the entire school in the Great Hall, and the Sorting Hat had called out Ravenclaw. And it was not too long after that was when I found out that my talents were a bit more you unique than most others.

I remember the first meltdown I'd ever had. I kept hearing an overwhelming amount of voices in my head. It was worse whenever I was around more people. I was watching my first quidditch match from the stands of my house. I believe it was Ravanclaw versus Gryffindor. I remember that even though I did belong to the Ravenclaw house, I was actually rooting for Gryffindor to win. I never did get to see the end of that game. I ended up in the Hospital Wing, Professor Dumbledore was at my side.

I remember the first time he told me that what I was. I was more than just a simple witch, he told me. I had a unique power that only a few souls on the planet possessed. He called it the Whispered Effect. He explained to me that the voices I was hearing in my head were actually the thoughts of others around me. He helped me to control the power and pretty soon I was able to completely lock away the thoughts of others completely.

As time passed on I realized that spells and charms of the utmost difficulty even for the most advanced in wizards of our world, came to me with immense ease. A wand was not a necessity for me either I realized in the late of my 3rd year. And in the beginning of my 4th year I learned that words were not as well.

Though magic had always been a factor surrounding my life, I realized that it has too much of dangerous pull on my life as well. My powers were dangerous; too powerful to for my own body to handle. They were too dangerous not only for myself but for everyone around me.

Whenever I performed a spell , no matter how insignificant, I noticed that anyone who was in the same room as me looked paler or weaker too. Professor Dumbledore had explained to me that since my powers were so 'brilliant' , was the word he'd used, they needed an outlet as well as a source. Their source was the energy of those around me, their outlet, me.

I vowed since I learned of the potential my magic had to effect those around me as well as myself, that I would never use them. Never. Of course I wasn't planning on giving up the wizarding world as well so I found a way to stay connected without the obligation of magical use. It seemed to suit me well too, I believe.

I would be interning at a local magic press center, writing articles for their gazette. I can't say that writing was my first passion, but I was satisfied with my career choice. I knew full well that I'd be very capable of it as well, so it only made sense.

--

I closed my eyes slowly and I hugged my knees to my chest. Soon the entire Hogwarts experience would be behind me and my life would really begin. It was only a matter of time…..Time.

"What are you thinking about?" came a deep familiar voice. My eyes shot open and my head flew up.

Even though I knew all too well who the voice belonged to, I couldn't help but let out the shocked gasp that came to my lips. "Oliver…" I sighed in relief. "Don't sneak up on me like that." I looked up at a rather tall Oliver Woods, my best friend from childhood and boyfriend of 2 years.

"_Orchideous."_ He produced a beautiful bouquet of exotic flowers and handed them to me.

"You shouldn't use your magic like that all the time, you know. It's wasteful." I beamed at him taking the gorgeous flowers into my hands. They smelled delightful.

"I'm sorry I startled you." He smiled as he slid down, sitting beside me. I loved his smile, it was so contagious. I couldn't help but return it .

"It's alright." I sighed as I looked away from him and looked back up into the sky.

"You looked like you were really concentrating a second ago. What's on your mind?" he asked as he turned his head in the direction of mine.

I glanced sideways at his confused expression for a moment, and then resettled my gaze on to the sky. I sighed deeply. "I'm gonna miss this place." I told him, though it wasn't the complete truth.

"Me too." He admitted. He had his wand out, sticking into the dirt, and pulling it back out, then tapping it and repeating the pattern.

"I bet you are. " I sarcastically replied as I smiled at him. "Oliver, we both know you can't wait till you get to leave here and start playing pro. "

He looked at me, and I was surprised to see something in his eyes that slightly resembled … fear?"Sure. You must be too, I mean, you have a dozen job offers around the entire globe."

I looked away from him. We rarely did this. We both had pretty busy schedules and barely got to see each other. And when we did, I'm not sure we really spoke too deeply about things that were too difficult to say. We were generally comfortable around each other, but not always with everything.

"What is it?" he asked, concern dripping in his voice. Great! Now he would read too deeply into this. It wasn't even that big of a deal. I guess I would just tell him.

"I-I'm…I'm scared." I said in a voice that was barely audible. The second the words made it out of my lips, I wished they didn't. They made me feel weak and almost too vulnerable.

"Drew," he sighed.

I felt his body shift next to me. I kept my face hidden from his view as I felt my face warm; an inevitable moisture gathered in inside my closed eyes. I felt his cool hand reach and embrace the side of my face farthest from him. He used it to gently turn my head towards him. He put his other hand to my face and kept them there, on both sides. I kept my eyes shut in fear that a stubborn tear would betray me and drop down from one of them.

"Drew, look at me please." He spoke patiently and gently.

I took a deep breath and let a tear roll down my face as I opened my eyes and met his gaze. He was look at me with such a strange intensity that it almost made me feel intimidated.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Believe me." He told me. Looking into his gorgeous mahogany and blue eyes like that, I couldn't help but trust him.

"I do." I sighed, letting down more of a guard than I ever had around anybody else, ever.

He let my face go and wrapped his arms around the back of my waist and held one hand behind my head as he hugged me.I wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt his fingers play in my hair, as I let the tears I was holding back stream down my face and onto his red cotton shirt. I couldn't even believe I was being so emotional. It was so not me at all.

"You know Drew, heh, there's something about you…" he chuckled a bit. " I'm not sure exactly what, but I feel really comfortable when I'm with you."His words were soothing to me. I felt the exact same way to be honest. I'm not sure I was more comfortable around anyone else.

"It's like, a weird but strong feeling I get whenever I see you or I'm near you, even just thinking about you." He continued.

I opened my eyes. I think I knew where he was going with this…I don't think I was really ready this talk. Not yet. I gently pulled back from his embrace. I saw him beaming at me and it was sort of a confirmation to my suspicions.

"Amaura-Drew, I think I'm in love with you." He finished looking at me directly in the eye.

A strange mixture of excitement, shock, and another surge of fear ran through my body. I froze. I couldn't think properly, my mouth wouldn't move, my limbs were all locked in place. Oh no, he was looking at me almost expectantly. I had to tell him something. Did I _love _him? I knew he was the best friend I ever had, he knew me almost as well as I knew myself and vice versa, we'd known each other for so long….but l..l…love? I looked at his smiling eyes. I searched for any hint of doubt in them. I found nothing but honesty and warmth. I couldn't…. couldn't say anything. I made an attempt to open my mouth, and closed it again. I must've looked like a fish out of water.

"It's okay Drew. You don't have to say it back. I understand." He said as he pulled me closer to him once again. As he rubbed the small of my back to soothe me limp. Even as he said these words, and as convincing as they were, I knew I was breaking his heart with my silence.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I let him embrace me.

"Hey, I don't mean to run away or anything, I have to go choose next year's team captain. There's gonna be a little ceremony thing pretty soon. Can I see you later?" he asked gently pulling away.

I looked at his face but not exactly in his eyes, I was afraid he'd be able to easily read the doubt in mine. "Sure." I nodded.

He smiled at me and got up and walked away, but not before kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

I let go a deep sigh, a sign of the breath I was not aware I had been holding. Taking one last glance at the sky that had slowly begun to cloud over I stood up and picked up the bouquet, and headed back to the castle.

I made my way up the spiral staircase that lead to a door with no doorknob or keyhole but a bronze eagle shaped knocker.

"What plant has the effect, when eaten, to provide the consumer with webbed feet and a pair of gills?" asked the monotone voice that came from the golden knocker.

"Gillyweed." I answered at once.

I entered the wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. Walking past the marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, I climbed up the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories.

Once I was in the privacy of the room I shared with two other girls, who practically lived in the library anyhow, I began rummaging around my things. I was in the mood to write. Write anything, anything at all. I easily found a piece of parchment and a quill.

Now what to write?...hmm...

Just as I was beginning to decide what inspired me to write the most, there was a cracking sound at my window. I looked up to find Immangi , my owl, fluttering her wings at the closed window. I giggled at her attempt to stay up at the height of my window. As soon as the window opened, she fluttered over and collapsed on my bed. She had a white envelope in her hands.

I took it from her beak. The letters read Amaura in a neat script I recognized as Dumbledore's. Without even needing to open the envelope I knew he would want to meet me to talk about my future and my powers and how I would need to maintain control.

I slipped the unopened envelope into the front pocket of the school robes I had on. After slipping my shoes back on, I took the familiar path to Dumbledore's office.

--

FAST FORWARD 3 hours (AFTER DUMBLEDORE MEETING.)

--

It was just as I expected. Dumbledore talked to me about how I would need to remember that control was necessary. He helped me to shut down some telepathic walls so that the power of my telepathy wouldn't overwhelm me in the future. He let me know that he would keep in contact and that we would continue or sessions even beyond graduation.

I was kind of anxious to leave his office tonight, and he noticed that I was way more jumpy than usual. I had another ….rendezvous... later. He suspected as much and let me go a bit earlier than he would've liked.

I remembered the events of earlier today. Oliver had told me he loved me….and he also said that he would wait. He wouldn't rush me to say something I didn't completely mean. I would have to go thank him and let him know that I did really really like him, and that I did care for him. I sighed and made my way to the school grounds where I had been sitting earlier. I knew that's where Oliver would meet me because that was our spot.

That's where we first admitted we had feelings for each other, where we spent our first Valentine's, where we first kissed, and now, where Oliver first told me he loved me. I smiled again at the thought.

The night was beautiful. There was a bright full moon surrounded by the brightest I've ever seen the stars. The lake was glimmering gorgeously from the reflection of the moonlight. It looked so beautiful and natural that it almost didn't look real.

I made it about 5 yards away from the tree. Turned out that some random couple had already beat me to the punch at my spot.

The young couple was so engrossed in their lovey-dovey make out fest they hadn't even realized that I had discovered them. I looked around carefully in the dark, searching for some indication of Oliver's figure.

He was no where to be found. I figured that I better just leave and owl him when I got to my room. It would be awkward to just wait for him here in the presence of this duo over here who seemed to be having a rather revolting war of the tongues. I smiled at the scene once more and then turned on my heel and began to make my way back to the Hogwarts castle.

"Oh Oliver…" you heard the female's voice moan.

I stopped right on my traces, I froze. Did she just say …well…maybe she did? But I mean how many Oliver's in this school were there? Definitely more than one. Right? No reason to panic. Just calm down Drew.

But something was telling me not to believe my gut this time. So against my better judgment I turned around the spot.

I knew I shouldn't have but I wouldn't overdo anything.

I would simply tap into a bit of my telepathic magic and get a little peek into girly's mind over here, and see who she called Oliver. And then that would be it! The doors of my mind would be locked again.

Concentrating on the girls figure, I attempted to break through her mind psychically.

A few images flashed before my eyes all too quick for me to even realize I saw anything before it started... But it was all I needed.

I opened my eyes, never realizing that I had shut them. I was lying on my back on the cold and wet ground. I rose from my position on the ground and felt the blood rush from my face. There was whispering.

"Are you okay?" the _his_ voice asked the girl who appeared limp in his arms. This might have been the first time since I met _him_, that I ever I'd wished it wasn't _that_ voice I heard instead of any other sound in the world.

Flashes of disgust and almost hatred surged through every part of me. It _was _him!

"_Oliver?!" _I shouted,my tone dripped with anger.

"Drew? _You_ did this? You're not supposed to use your magic." He exclaimed, trying to shake the girl back into consciousness.

"Don't tell me what I am and what I am not allowed to do." I warned him in a low and dark voice.

"You now what Drew, get off your high horse will you?" he bit back.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe any of this. Not at all.

"You don't get to act like some noble here!" he said. He walked right up to where my feet had recently planted themselves, carrying the 3rd year in his arms.

"And why not Oliver?" I asked back, my voice unexpectedly cracked.

"Stop the innocent act. Seriously drew, it was only an hour after I poured my heart out to you and you go around snogging Flint? Of all people, of all times." He exclaimed , anger shaking through his entire body.

What is he talking about? I didn't make out with anyone. "You're lying. I catch you cheating on me and then you blame me for the crime?"

"Oh am I really Drew? I saw you with my own eyes!Hurts doesn't it? Payback does that to ya."

"I don't have to take this from anybody, and especially not some hormonal freak cheat like you Oliver. Good bye. Hope you have a nice life!" I turned my heel for the third time that night and ran toward the castle, non-stop back to the Ravenclaw common room, up the to the girl's dormitory, and plopped onto my bed.

It didn't take too long for the tears and raging headache to catch up to me.

* * *

4 years later………………..

* * *

"Incendio! ", a voice that did not belong to me purred. Flames grew from the fire place that was located behind my office desk. I reflexively looked up from the piece of parchment I had been scribbling notes on. I hadn't even realized when the petite brunette walked in.

"Bella?!" I gasped in shock. "Don't sneak up at me like that."

She smiled apologetically tucking her long wand into the pocket of her business skirt. " I'm sorry Ms. Angeli, but I promise I did come through the door."

I sighed as I put my quill down and looked up at her. I knew that I was so caught up anyhow in my notes that I probably wouldn't have realized it if a group of hexed giants had entered the room and stole all my prized possessions right before me. "Ahem…," I gestured my free right hand behind me just a bit to the now crisp and blazing fireplace behind me. I could tell Bella understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry in here, but it was freezing in here."

"You know I don't like the unnecessary magic," I frowned her way, as I threw around the papers on my desk and tried to stack them into neat piles.

"It's not very healthy to stay in closed and dark spaces for such long times, and on top of that its so cold your whole desk was beginning to frost over." Some how she managed to rush all that out in one breath.

I couldn't argue with anything she had said. Looking briefly at my surroundings, for the first time since the glow and charm of landing a job at the Daily Prophet had faded, I realized she was actually right. The room wasn't as large as I remembered, and it was pretty dark in here too. If that fire hadn't been lit it probably would've been pitch black. I must've forgotten to open the shades.

Bella walked over to my desk and began to help me out with the mess that covered it. I was usually a neat freak, but when I got wrapped in finding and writing a good story, all my organizational skills went down the drains.

"Yea but-" I began but Bella quickly cut me off.

"Understood, no unnecessary magic," She repeated looking slightly crestfallen, "Mr. Cuffe, would like to speak with you by the way. He says he has a story he'd like you to cover."

"Oh thanks, is he in his office then?" I asked, rising from my seat and heading towards the office door that was a whole 7 steps from my desk.

"Sure, sure." She replied as she busied herself with organizing my desk for me without her magic.

"Thanks." I walked out of the stuffy room and made my way down 24B hall and towards the elevator.

I walked into the almost empty elevator and smiled at those who were exiting and remaining. The elevator had the fresh scent of jasmine oil incense; it was well kept with light peach walls and gold railing. I reached for the button that read 50C, just as I did, another finger beat me to the punch. I looked up at see the face that the slightly tanned finger belonged to.

"Good morning Amaura." Ben smiled down at me.

I felt myself blush. "Good morning Ben, how are you?"

"Perfect actually. I haven't heard from you in a while. What have you been up to?" he asked casually as he placed his left hand on my shoulder. A relatively friendly gesture that made me react more than it should've.

"Oh , you know, stuff." I mumbled as I readjusted myself so that his hand slid off my shoulder, and down my arm in a way that was a bit too intimate for my liking. My vocabulary always became restricted to primary words whenever I was around him.

Ben was the one of the best writers in our department, or so I used to think. Last year I went on a date with the gent, though he did technically do nothing wrong, the evening wasn't short of a disaster. It turned out that his charm was all face and there wasn't really much beneath it. Sure the man was a genius reporter; he was even more passionate about it than I was, but all he ever really talked about was himself. That was sort of a turn off point. But he was still pretty gorgeous. With black hair, hazel eyes and nice tan complexion, not many could resist his handsomeness.

"That's great, have you read my bit about the Trolls escaping the DCO facility?" he asked flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Yes I did. Terrifying and shocking it was, really." I complimented trying to maintain all composure.

"Thank you. I thought that I really caught onto something, so I went after the story, I had no idea that even went so far that the muggles even found out about that run-down bar ." he rambled on giving himself more praise as he did.

Ahh yes, this whole conceited thing, that's why it didn't work out I thought to myself as I looked up to the floor indicator to see why we weren't getting their faster than this….floor 46A…great. Almost there

Just as the thought crossed my mind the doors of the elevator flew open as a few people got off and some others boarded. Soon enough the doors for Hall 50C opened and both Ben and I stepped out of the elevator. The only office on this floor belonged to Mr. Cuff, the editor in chief of the Daily Prophet. There wasn't much of a line to his door either.

"You may speak to him first if you wish." Ben insisted.

"Thank you." I knocked twice on the fiberglass door that read Chief Editor Barnabas Cuffe.

"Come in." a female voice boomed from the keyhole on the silver door handle.

You opened it and walked into the magnificently animated room. It was a thousand times bigger than my small office, and brighter at that. There were paintings covering the walls along with articles which, I assume, were his favorites. There must've been a thousand enchanted quills hovering above loads of parchments moving back and forth in scribbling motions. Stacks of paper s were everywhere…some of the stacks even emitted strange sounds and smells.

"Hard Candy?" came Mr. Cuff's from behind his desk. He was an old, beer bellied man. His face was round and had a sense of friendliness to them...His nose and ears were always red. He wore bright green suspenders over a white dress shirt, and a black top hate. He spoke with a cigar in his mouth all the while also.

"No thank you. I was told you called for me?" I took a seat in front of his cluttered yet strangely neat desk. I did wonder how he accomplished that.

"I got a story I want you to cover." He told me nonchalantly as he continued to look over some papers, and sign some while he was at it too.

"On?" I urged him to continue.

"A Sports division. I want an article on the Quidditch Cup Champions. An outstanding one. Juicy too, not Rita juicy , but get what you can. Understand?" he rambled quickly.

"Uh, sure…when do I start?" I asked trying to mentally rearrange plans on my schedule.

"Uh, Today. I let the coach know that I was sending a reporter and photographer in during practice today." he responded nonchalantly.

"Uhm, Today? Isn't that a bit soon?" I mumbled nervously. And Sports? That wasn't really my forte of expertise.

"You don't want it?" he questioned. And before I had any time to respond.. "BEN!" he hollered.

At the sound of his name, Ben entered the room, "Yes Mr. Cuffe?"

"I got a story for you….how does Qu…" "I'll take it!"

Surprisingly, I found that the voice that had cut him off belonged to me. I wasn't about to give that ego maniac a chance to pull one over on me. Not willingly anyway. I was on my feet smiling confidently as I took the tickets Mr. Cuffe held in his hand and strut out of the room.

"She's something ain't she?" I heard Mr.Cuffe's voice say just before the door slammed shut behind me.

I smiled.

What was that about my rule of never wearing sneakers to work again?

* * *

**WELL I GUESS THAT WAS THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY…**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**

**I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM AS WELL AS COMPLIMENTS…**

**TRUST ME IT WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE**

xoxo

**DEENA**


	2. Why Would You Do That?

Authors Note:

I assume everyone read the previous chapter…so that's where I'm continuing…D

* * *

By the time I made it to the elevator and down back to my hall's floor, the nerves were kicking in. I practically ran into, and almost knocked down, my small office door. Once I made it inside the safety and privacy of the, seemingly, empty room, I let myself collapse onto the wheeled chair behind the desk that took up a majority of the small space.

Do I even really wanna write this article? I think I was just trying to beat out the overly-proud prat , Ben, out of something…Oh well, I guess I'm going to just have to bear with it and B-S this. It can't possibly be too difficult, all I have to do is ask a couple of Airhead jocks some simple questions, get a couple quotes, get some good photos and make it …juicy? What was Mr. Cuffe talking about? How the hell is Quidditch juicy? ….The old nut was a weird loser.

I sighed and lifted my hands to my face. The sound of paper crushing against me as met my head, startled me. I looked at my hand, and sure enough, that neglected ticket was in my hand. It read Access Pass, Amaura Drew Michel-Angeli. There was a small crest on the upper left side of the ticket. I squinted and adjusted my eyes to attempt to read the small script painted on it.

Puddiemore Unlted?? What the heck? Well I'm not about to spend all my time deciphering weird codes on stupid crests. I have more important things to do I thought.

I sighed. I had to figure out exactly what type of position I wanted my article to have before any interviews or anything. I looked around at my now uncharacteristically neat desk. I needed a pen and even with the newly acquired organized look, it was still impossible to find one. I began shuffling through the file drawers for some sort of writing utensil. I felt bad for ruining the work Bella had put into fixing my desk for me since I had just messed it right back up in record time. Hmph, and still no pen!

"Tea Ms. Angeli?"

"ARGH! Bella, how many times do I tell you not to sneak up on me?" I freaked, turning to face the direction her voice came from. Bella was standing on the other side of my desk with a tray, teapot, and a pair of tea cups, wearing an innocently confused expression.

"Sorry I startled you, but I was in the room the entire time." She informed me as she smiled awkwardly and began to set down her tea set props on the one part of the desk that remained uncluttered by the papers I had sent flying everywhere in my pursuit of a pen.

"Uh? What…where? " I stuttered in shock at her words. It seemed pretty irrational that there was a possibility that anyone could be in this room and go undetected. I was too busy to be disturbed by the situation today though, so I would let it slide. "Uh… I'm sorry Bell, not today. I have to go pretty soon and get some notes in for the sports division I'll be writing this week." I explained. " Oh and drop the ' I'm a goody two shoes assistant act already. No one is watching.' " I added with a laugh.

There had been rumors speculation that the department was under surveillance, and Bella took well to acting. Before the rumors, she had been just as light-hearted and clowny as the next guy, but after the rumors began, she cut it down to dramatically low level. Don't get me wrong, she's a good assistant, definitely overdue for a raise. On my salary, however, I wasn't entirely prepared to be the one to offer that raise. Well not yet at least.

After I get another good story in, I'll be sure to get that promotion. I mean let's face it, Barnabas Cuffe loved me and my work. Though he didn't necessarily give me the freedom I really wanted to write, I was still sure I was a favorite of his.

"You'll be traveling then, isn't that correct?" she brought up casually. I hadn't even thought of that but she was most likely right.

"Uh, Yeah, I think so." I began to carefully choose papers on my messy desk and shoved them into a small manila folder, which I then placed in my work bag.

"Is there anything that you'll need?" she asked I struggled to make the folder fit into my already packed back. I turned my head to face her while my hands still protested with the stubborn bag.

"Uh, you know what…I need a pen. Can you lend me …a few?" She smiled as she produced a couple of pens non-magically in her hands. "Thanks." I threw those into my overcrowded bag too. "Oh, and can you do me a favor and cancel any appointments I have for the next couple of days? I'm not sure if I'll be around to make it to them."

"Sure. You are aware that you are to have a short meeting with the coach of Puddlemere United in about and hour right?" she had a black cased planner in her hand.

"Oh, Puddlemere…uh right. So they won this year then?", I mused aloud.

"Heh, duh they did. Come on Amaura, where have you been this past year?" she laughed dropping all false pretenses of the average do-gooder assistant.

"Busy!" I finally had everything from my office ready and set to go.

"Pity really. You overload yourself….honestly you do." She sighed shaking her head slowly in disapproval.

I felt an amused expression rise on my features. "I do, do I?"

"Mmhmm. I'm deeply concerned about your well being. You know what? Don't even worry about this petty story. I'll get all the notes you need and bring back for you in the morning. You go get some nice 

bed's rest." Though the words could pass for sincere, her obvious mischievous grin betrayed her words.

"Tempting be it your offer, I'm afraid I have to pass." I stood from my office chair and trough the heavy back onto my left shoulder.

"Well, a few autographs would be lovely too…" she sighed defeated. Before I made it to the door, to which I was headed, I turned back and took a glance a how well she was playing up the 'I'm-a loser-no-one-loves-me-depressed' thing.

"Bella," I sighed, "Do you think I would honestly leave you behind? Seriously, how would I manage without my human daily planner?"

"You wouldn't! I'll go pack!!" she squealed in excitement and suddenly vanished with a sound of a pop.

She was lucky she apparated away from me, cause I would've gotten her on using her magic around me.

I made it by cab, back to the condo building where I lived. Unlike most wizards, in addition to not using my magic, I also preferred to reside in the muggle world. It made the sacrifice more bearable.

There was nothing particularly special about my living quarters. No magic clocks, enchanted needles, hexed candles, or anything for that matter that would ever hint that I wasn't a normal human being. I liked it that way, I found way less tempting to even think of magic when I was at home.

I walked into one of the 2 bedrooms of the small condominium. Again, nothing special about the room. The purple themed room had a traditional bed and head board, a dresser and two nightstands on either side of the bed, a radio, a small telly, and my Pilates ball.

I pulled out a small luggage hold-all and began to fill it with a variety of tops, bottoms, and shoes. I walked into my nice sized bathroom and packed a few of my make-ups and lip colors, along with facial cleansers and toothbrush. In a matter of magic-less minutes I was all packed, short and a simple t-shirt, and prepared. After locking up, I lugged my things down to Betsy, in the condominium's garage.

Betsy is my blue baby. I've had her ever since for 4 years now. I bought her off a chap in the city who said he was leaving to the states and couldn't take the car with him, so wanted to sell. I offered only 200 pounds, and to my shock he took me up on it; gave me full rights to the beautiful blue volkswagon bug right then and there. The man seemed fond of calling the car Betsy, and I guess, it suited it so much that I grew fond of the name too. Betsy's trunk opened to allow me to throw in my one hold-all bag. I figured pack lightly, it would only last a week right?? And if I wanted, I could always just drive back home.

I walked calmly to my drivers seat, turned the key into the ignition, and patiently coaxed Betsy to life. The insie of my car wasn't entirely the cleanest thing ever, but I could deal with the slight mess and clutter, seeing as I was never sitting backseat...and come to think of it, no one ever did sit back there. A clutter of papers, quils, photos and shoes lay there...but that was completely normal for a good journalist.

Pulling out of the garage, I lunged full throttle into the muggle-filled speedway ahead. I drove done the familiar path to Ottery St. Catchpole to pick up Bella. She lived in a small cottage with her elder sister, her aunt, and her aunts two young twin sons Harold and Arnold. You pulled up outside the raggedy gates of her enchanted little home. There were two large green trees on both sides of the gate and on top of the highest tree was a wooden nymph...

"State your name, position, and purpose." came the surprisingly sharp voice of the wooden nymph.

"Amaura-Drew Michel-Angeli, Bella's friend here to pick her up." I hollered up at the unmoving wooden figure, while rolling my eyes.

"Male or Female?" It questioned in a suspiciously different tone.

"Female...?" I said back uncertainly. Well...not uncertainly, obviously I was a female...but why was that a security-related reason.

"Are you single, married, divorced, currently in a relationship or other?" It asked in the same suspiciously strange tone.

"What?" I said taken aback. Just as I were about to jump out of this and have my way with the little doll, sitting in the tree a good, 6 feet or so, from the ground, I saw Bella's figure appear walking down the small of her driveway and towards the gate, which slid open with the simplest tap of her wand, pulling two rolling luggage bags and a hat case.

"Sorry, did that cursed thing make you go through that date-ability 21 questionaire interrogation?" she asked as she eased her way around to Betsy's trunk, which you popped open for her, before stepping out of your car to help.

"Yahh, it did. What was with that?" I asked he, although I was pretty sure I had a good idea.

"Fred came over a couple of days ago, and somehow he convinced that my Aunt Sanesta that she was in dire need of household 'protection', hence," she told me gesturing up at the still male looking wood nymph. "Auntie Gullible agreed of course, and now the wooden nymph haunts all my guests with questions such as 'What's your cup size?' and ' If you could rate yourself from 1 to 100...' so and so."

I rolled my eyes, biting back my laughter. The Weasley's, who were also residents of St. Catchpole, were good friends of the Licoherrelis family. I used to be quite good friends with a few them myself, back during magic school. I hadn't really held close contact with them and sort of drifted away from them. I can't recall why, but I missed the family of redheads.

"Hey Bells, do you mind if we pop over at the Burrow really quick, before you attack those Puddlemere jocks that is?" I teasingly asked as I slammed the trunk down, with massive effort and force due to all the space Bella's bags took.

"Oh sure, I was actually going to ask you to, anyway. Harold and Arnold forget their tracker belts at home, and Aunt Sanesta wanted me to get those to them." she told me as she made herself comfortable in the passenger seat, while waving the funny- looking matching neon-colored belt bands in one hand in disgust.

"Are you sure they forgot them? Because I have the slightest feeling, they left them, intentionally." I laugh as I wheel the car around and drive up towards the crocked floor stacked house.

"Well, I personally think they should've blown them up if they really never wanted to see them. " she 

laughed along.

I pulled Betsy up to the Burrow and killed her engine before some muggle retraction spell would detect and send her into oblivion. Stepping out of the bug, I found myself sneaking a glance at my reflection. I looked good enough. Before I made it 4 steps down their lawn I caught sight of a familiar short and plump red-headed woman, quickly making her way, wide armed and grinning, towards me.

Her warm arms were wrapped around my torso in a matter of seconds. She placed to kind kisses on either side of my cheek before stepping back and looking at me through teary eyes.

"Oh Merlin, Amaura-Drew! I'm so delighted to see you deary. Where have you been? How have you been? Are you staying? The boys will be so happy to see you. Oh and you have to must see how Ginny has grown. Come in Deary will you? Have a cup of tea? My you've grown so thin...you simply must stay for lunch at the very least!" Mrs. Weasley babbled happily ushering and Bella and me towards the door which led to her kitchen, throwing out hundreds of questions at 60 miles per second and giving you zero chance of answering.

I turned back nervously and looked eyes briefly with a snickering Bella. Great.

"Molly, I'm just going to head up and give something to Arnold and Harold. Will I find them in the twin's room?" she asked politely breaking into Mrs. Weasley's speech of happiness.

"Oh yes, of course dear." she answered shortly before redirecting her attention towards me and continuing along with her welcome speech and what not. Great, Bella completely abandoned me.

Although I did find her energy quite,...erm...contagious... I also found it easy to remember why I avoided visiting the Weasley's so much as Mrs. Weasley continued to blabber on non-stop. She had this strange impression that back when I was in school, that Percy Weasley, one of her sons around my age, 

and I had a fling. Where she got the idea? I haven't a clue...Ok well maybe I did have a clue, but I was never one to play the blame game.

"Percy was just here a few days ago Deary...I'm sure he would just be so excited to hear that you've stopped by, would you like me to leave him a message from you when he comes back to visit?" she suggested as she added heaps of sugar into my cup of tea with hopeful and eager eyes. I didn't want to be so cold, as to say what I really wanted to about that prissy-pants son of hers, so I simply smiled back at her and stirred the tea with a small spoon.

"I'll call down the boys. You know Fred and George are here for the week? Great timing too." she beamed sweetly, before bellowing in a surprisingly booming voice towards the stairs. "FRED, GEORGE!! COME DOWN HERE...WE HAVE COMPANY!"

As soon as the words were fully out of her mouth a loud, and familiar popping sound drummed through my ears, I turned around shocked to see the backs of two of my favorite people.

"Mother, I thought I told you if that Gipsy prat came back here looking for refund to tell him that George and I sadly passed away from a serious case of Dragon Pox or Spattergroit!" I heard Fred's voice hiss urgently as he leaned over his mother in a stressed position.

"Oh stop with pitterposh! We have a lovely non-gipsy guest here." Mrs. Weasley announced, gesturing in my direction with sparkling eyes

"Oooh! Are they hot?" asked George light-heartedly as he turned to face me, as did Fred. They froze, speechless as they took in the sight of me.

"Well, would ya look at who passed their Apparation tests?" I grinned at the two almost identical red-headed Weasley twins. I watched as their expressions ranched from shock to joy in the same second. 

Wow! It had been so long since I saw them. They were so...short and scrawny...and now they were well...tall, and still scrawny. Aww!

"Drake?!""Drew?!" The exclaimed simultaneously.

"Excuse me?" I halted right in my traces, my arms, which were extended as if to hug them dropped immediately to my sides. They didn't even remember my name right...how ...sad.

I watched bemused as the boys exchanged glances, as if arguing with their eyes, who was right.

"Hello Fred……….. Georgina." I smirked as Fred nudged George in the rib triumphantly.

George shrugged at you with a wide apologetic grin. "I knew it was some man-name."

"Actually, I go by Amuara now." I informed George, narrowing my eyes threateningly.

"Oh? Is it because Simon Brinkwinkle once mistook you for man?"

"Oh shut up and give me a hug you freaks." I laughed. They grinned mischievously at each other, before racing off towards me again and embracing me in a tight bear hug.

It was only after they pulled back that I noticed, for the first time, what they were wearing. Fred had on this sort of horrendously, slightly cool-looking dragon skin blazer and leather pants, where as George had on a simple pair of jeans and a white tank top.

"Wow Drew, you've grown!" Fred smiled. I punched him with playful force in the gut, taking notice that as he said the words, is eyes were starring well beneath my face. I wanted to mutter some smart remark, but Mrs. Weasley was still in the room.

"Well , I'm going to owl Percy right this instant. I'll leave the lot of you to catch up. Back in a few moments Deary, " she smiled at me once more patting my back lovingly, as if reading my mind.

As soon as she was safely out of hearing range, George broke out with laughter. "Percy? What is she doing owling that prat for?"

"I assume she's still obsessed with the idea of Drew marrying her precious perfect minster lappy" Fred laughed.

I rolled my eyes, allowing myself to smile at their remarks. "Yea, like that would ever happen."

"Do you think she realizes that all those times Percy was starring at you non-stop, it was because of his hatred and jealousy of you?" George mused as he picked a biscuit up off of my plate and bit into it.

"Guy's stop it!" I couldn't help but giggle. Fred and George always made this gay joke of Percy's infatuation with me.

"Yeah, I don't suppose she's realized that he only looked at you because he was jealous you had Oliver and he didn't." Fred cackled. George joined in...and so did I eventually, for show.

Oliver...I hadn't thought of that name for...a while now. I sort of just blocked out the existence of the name, along with the person. Somehow hearing it now ripped something somewhere, but I hid it easily by covering up what would've been a grimace, with a brisk laugh and a sip of tea.

"So Drew, please tell us that your friendly visits ceased on account of Prat-Fart-Face Percy?" George conversationally changed the subject after the laughter died out, in a mockingly business-like tone.

"Well, if it was him, I wouldn't blame you. He _was_ a creep. Well..._is_ a creep." Fred shrugged sighing, his arm still around my shoulder.

I looked carefully up at the faces of my old friends. They had been such a big part of my past life, and now that I thought about it, it was really unfair for me to just cut them out like I did. I couldn't even justify myself with an answer. I found it easier to switch my gaze to my shoelaces.

"Um, where is Bella?" I asked instead.

I watched suspicious as Fred and George exchanged guilty expressions...

"Well…" George began looking at me impishly.

"Well?" I urged becoming a bit anxious.

"See, what happened was that...Arnold and Harold, good boys they are, they absolutely" "Postively" "Adore us." "So we decided that-" "-We'd give them a chance...-" "-...To be more like us." they said doing that annoying thing where they finished each other's sentences.

"What'd you do?" I asked suspiciously. They didn't have a chance to answer, as I heard Bella's muffled hollering and angry footsteps as she made her way downstairs.

"George! Fred! What have you done to them?!" shrieked an angry and rattled Bella as she stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Her hands were clasped on the back of two necks that belonged to short and plump versions of...what I remembered Fred and George to look like.

I looked back and forth between the set of Freds and Georges in shock. What the-? I watched silently, becoming more amazed by the second. Right before me the two, formerly black haired thin and short, LiCoherrelis twins were growing freckles that matched the Weasley twins. there hair was gradually becoming a familiar shade of orange and their noses were re-arranging in form.

"Yes! They work!!" George exclaimed happily as high-fived Fred.

"What worked?!" Bella bellowed, her nostrils beginning to flare.

"The Poly-Pumpkin-Juicy Candy Drops." Fred announced proudly, hands on tidying his blazer in a 

business-like manner. "Hmm...still needs work though George."

"Yes. Their height seems unaffected, but their gaining the weight still." George agreed observing one of the gleaming twins.

"Amuara, would you do me a favor?" Bella said turning to me with a tight smile fixed onto her face. I was shocked to be addressed at all in this conversation, but I soon recovered and nodded my head.

"Take Arnold and Harold outside for a moment. I'd rather they not hear this language." Bella told you shoving the twins towards me sharply by their necks. They winced slightly before the identical smiles rose again on their faces.

"Sure." I smiled at the two morphing boys and ushered them towards the backyard garden gently. All I caught of their conversation was Bella screaming 'If I ever find out about you testing your little magical shits on those boys again, so help me...' I'd rather not recall the rest of what I heard.

I caught up briefly with the two blushing boys. In a matter of seconds, a red faced Bella came out and joined us. After fastening their tracker belts securely on them, and making sure they would not be removed, she let me know we could leave. I was able to pry myself away from Molly's teary grasp after promising her that I would visit her soon and more often,...and send a letter to Percy (although I'm probably not gonna follow up on that promise). Fred and George handed me a bag of 'goodies' before I made it out of the house, telling me that I would definitely need them somewhere along the lines of my trip.

It was now about 2 hours into our car ride and we were fast approaching our destination. I would be visiting Puddlemere's practice pitch, take a few pictures, interview the coach a bit, and then schedule a couple of interviews with the players later on.

Finally we made it to the private state-of the-art pitch. It was 12 o'clock exactly, right on time. Actually I would've been there sooner if it had not been for Bella continuous complaints about my speedy and slightly crazed driving.

Right now I was loading up a camera and looking through my trunk for my travel reporter bag. (Bella came up with the idea that when I was on location reporting I should be organized,… and it made sense). Bella pulled out her camera and a folder filled with, what I presumed were photos of each player, waiting to be autographed.

We made our way through across the lot where I parked Betsy, and walked towards audience stands, where the pitch was located.

"Wow, this is awesome." Bella awed in unintelligible amazement. The whooshing sounds of the brooms, as they flew across the sky at surprising speeds, were quite a site.

Suddenly, all the brooms were forming a hawk-like formation and flew in strange unison. "Hey Bella, get a snapshot of that, will you," I calmly suggested to the enthusiastic Bella, who was already pulling out the thick polariod camera before I was even half way through my sentence.

She lifted the camera to eye level, adjusted the lens a bit. As she flicked her finger above the capture trigger, a light blue flash came from the device. It was quickly followed by an unexpected orange flash, and puffy explosion that sent the camera flying yards from Bella's nervous hands. We both gasped in shock.

"What the fu-?" A low growl cut me off.

"What are the lot of you playing at?" came an unfamiliar deep and raspy voice, "Why are you snapping photo's of my boys during practice?"

An abnormally large figure noisily made his way to where Bella and I both stood shocked. A giant of a man stood before us wearing an outraged expression. "Did those rat-skin-lickers at Tutshill send ya spies?"

A new sharp pain in my side snapped me out of my fearful shock. From my peripheral I saw Bella shrug and nod towards the man before me and I understood immediately.

"Oh- er-erm." I cleared my throat and fixed a professional expression. "Hello. Daily Prophet reporter, Amaura Michel-Angeli. Er- uh...I'll be writing an article covering the Quidditch Cup for the Prophet. This is my assistant-" "Bella, Bella LiCoherrilis." She chipped in nervously.

Taking in her somewhat flirtatious expression as she took his hand in a firm shake, you noticed that tall man's face softened a bit slightly.

"Good Morning," he smiled reservedly at her. Rude much?

"Uh.. anyway," I began again attempting to take control of the conversation once more. " We were only taking some pictures for the paper." I looked down at the expensive new polariod machine in regret. That would bee coming out of my pay check for sure, now wouldn't it?

"Oh sure. My apologies." he shrugged, tearing his eyes from Bella for just a moment only to return his gaze back to hers. He pointed the tip of his wand at the smoking camera that lay but a few yards from my feet and muttered, "Reparo."

The polariod flew back into Bella's nervous grip in perfect condition.

"Thanks." she batted her eyes.

"Sure." he smiled back.

Ok. So, it was pretty obvious he fancied her, and I wasn't too sure she didn't already feel the same. But come on guys...eww.

Finally the man ripped his eyes away from Bella and gave me a stern and scrutinizing look. "May I ask that you don't take anymore photos while my team is practicing drills?"

"Not a problem. So you're coach-" "Deverill, Philbert Deverill." Bella cut in once more. I flashed her warning smile and she suddenly took interest in the ground below her feet.

"Yes. Miss...Angel was it?"

"Michel-Angeli, but please call me Amaura." I smiled politely.

"Sure Amaura." he nodded taking a business like expression and looked at me expectantly.

Oh sure. He must be waiting for me to say something then! I didn't even really have any questions prepared. I open my mouth to start and close it again right after. Hmm...I kind of thought the questions would just come to me. This wouldn't happen to been. An involuntary 

shiver ran through my spine at the thought.

"Mr. Cuffe will have informed you of our meeting..." I stalled convincingly as I arranged some witty and sensible questions around in my head.

"Yes, I did have a chat with the chap. Will you be talking to my boys as well? " He asked.

I nodded professionally. The thought hadn't really crossed my mind…but heck! ...Why not?

"Well how about we continue this tomorrow? In the afternoon shall I say? We'll gather for a lunch." He suggested, darting his twinkling eyes at Bella mid sentence. She shifted nervously crushing grass as did.

I smiled at her taking in the scene. She looked like she wouldn't be objecting... I turned back to face Coach Deverill. "Yes, that'll be perfect. It was nice meeting you." I place my hand out for him to shake and he takes it smartly shaking it.

As I turn to make my way to the car I drove up in I notice Bella isn't at my side. I turn to see how far behind she is and no doubt she's still shaking hands, over enthusiastically I might add, with Coach Deverill. I roll my eyes and call out for her, "Bella, we must be going now!"

"Oh right!" She says in response without moving. Oh brother!

"Yeah, Bella...NOW!" I holler with a calmness, as I make my way around to the drivers seat.

Although she did make a motion to come, she wasn't anywhere near the car yet, not that her slow walking was really helping the cause either. I still had a great view of the players flying hazardously around and about the air. I decided to crank up my radio and watch as they flew about strategically.

All brooms were moving quicker than my eyes could really keep up with but one. It looked as though it was a man posted up in front of the quaffle goals. He must have been the team ...Goalie...Goal Keep Person...or oh yea Keeper, is what they call it.

Even though he was almost statue-like still, when the quaffle was within inches of flying through the furthest goal post from him, his broom maneuvered with a dangerous speed and he seemed to easily kick the quaffle away. He soon returned to his statue-like posture. Something about it was a little...

"Wow, Philbert's amazing isn't he?" came Bella's voice interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said distractedly as I turn the radio down a bit and start up the engine.

"Philbert's taking me out to dinner tonight." she beamed at me.

" Philbert? As in Coach Deverill?" I said staring blankly at her. She nodded promptly taking sudden interest in her nails. " As in the man you've known for all of 10 minutes Bella?"

"Sheesh...Sue me if I'm just so attractive that he asked me, and not you , out within 10 minutes of meeting me. It's not my fault I'm blessed with beautiful genes." she mused in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Pffftttt….Ha! Please! Congratulations though." I shrugged trying to be as nonchalant as the situation would allow. It's just like her to go out with some random stranger. I don't know why I'm shocked. "Where will the pair of you be off to for supper?"

"Erm- I dunno actually. He'll send for me he says."

"Send for you?? Like by mail?" I giggled.

"Oh shut up." she says semi-crossly.

I looked away from her and decided to drop it as I drove past a couple of bizarre looking buildings, I assumed were country-side wizard homes. I really did need to think of some clever things to ask the team about...or maybe I could just mention one word and they'd be like normal people and just start blabbing about things. Damn Ben! I'm sure he would've known how to make something like quidditch juicy...It's beyond me how to even write this article besides make it _juicy_.

Ugh, I just wanna go home and take a shower and climb into bed with my cookie dough ice cream and watch Sleepless In Seattle. Ok I'm lying, I don't know what the hell Sleepless in Seattle is about, but it's all the rage with muggles! God, I'm a mess.

Mr. Cuffe will want to know what I have so far...technically nothing. Except the pictures... I can always show him the pictures.

"Hey Bella, pass me the camera will you?" I put one hand out towards her, keeping my eyes on the road.

She doesn't budge or respond. I looked at her face and I noticed her turning different shades of green right before me.

"The camera, … _please_?" I repeat this time turning my head to face her a bit.

She met my eyes nervously and shrugged. "Erm about that...?"

"About that..I echoed. Somehow, I already knew where this was going.

* * *

"Well, I kind of er…accidently lefttbehindatthefield." She mumbled quickly, probably hoping that I wouldn't e able to make out the words.

"You left it behind at the pitch? What so you would have an excuse to go back or something?" I rolled my eyes. She's was lucky that I wasn't in any particular mood to be angry. I simply pulled a U-turn on the empty rocky road and sped back towards the practice pitch.

A/N:

Hmm…Guys I promise I would've kept writing to get you all to good stuff! I really wanted to…but this chapter has been really long, and I didn't wanna brain-fart you all! Please REVEW!!

The more Reviews I get the sooner the next story will be out! I promise!!

Deena J


	3. It Just So Happens

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the super long delay in the story, I was writing little by little in the crevices of my free time( which I realized I do not have very much of). Anyway I promise to write sooner as long as I get at least 5 reviews!!Please don't be afraid to make suggestions.**

**BTW: Sorry that this chapter is relatively shorter than the other two, but it is extremely hard to write so much detail into one chapter...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Oliver Woods (yet) However I do share split custody of Amaura-Drew with ExcruciatingInsanity.**

* * *

I pulled up to the quidditch pitch for the second time today. I instructed Bella to stay inside the car until I came back, knowing full well I might not be able to strip her away from that stupid coach if she saw him again. And to be honest, I didn't really have the patience.

I mean, honestly.I still had to report back to Mr. Cuffe by 3:30 this afternoon, if I didn't want Ben to get the story, and then I had to drive back out around here and find a hotel to stay at for the next couple of days. When I work on a story, I prefer to stay close to the all the action; that way, if anything unexpected or exciting happens, I can get the scoop way quicker… Professional strategies really…

Slightly irritated, I stepped through the mud and back towards the location where I met Coach Peverill a few moments earlier. It wasn't until I made it to the middle of the field that I realized that the brooms that had been rushing through the air, but moments ago, were no longer anywhere in sight. Looking around, my eyes fell upon a large white tent.

Maybe practice was over. Hmm…I should've brought my notepad. I could probably work on some of my juicy details if I get the chance to snoop around there a bit... Oh well.

I walked over to where the large tent stood, some ways away from the actual field, opposite of where I had parked Betsy. The second I walked through the semi opened tent, the harassingly harsh sound of the coach's familiar screeching attacked my ears. I caught the site of the huddle of people dressed in their uniforms being, seemingly, cursed away at in very aggressive tone.

Suddenly, a fear of being around so many unknown people, that I was not aware I had, was rising in me. I cursed myself now, I should've let Bella come with me. Maybe there was time enough for me to just turn away without being spotted?.

And as cued by my second-guessing thoughts, Coach Peverill's head jerked up, acknowledging my presence. Just perfect! I noticed the odd expression cross his face…I couldn't quite decipher whether it was disappointment, anger, or annoyance…or skepticism. Oh Merlin, should I apologize and leave now then? Or stay and speak up or…

The process of my mind's decision-making was cut off by the booming sound of Coach Peverill's voice re-emerging, instructing the players to 'get their scum faces out of his sight.'…Intimidating much?

As the people in their uniformed robes passed me on their way out of the tent, I looked down shyly, pretending to find an extreme interest in my show sheltered feet. By the time the room had cleared out, with the exception of like 3 people, I still felt quite uncomfortable, as I could still sense Peverill's eyes watching me.

However, I decided it was time to speak up. I was, after all on a time schedule.

"Sorry, to have interrupted--." I began finally lifting my head to face him.

"What do you want spy?" he spat a bit rudely, okay, well extremely rudely.

I looked up at him momentarily taken aback. How dare he call me a spy, even after I clearly explained to him that I am a journalist?

"My camera actually, I came back for it. I was wondering if you could let me know where that was." I spoke up once again, adding a touch of attitude to show that I was not intimidated by his lack of respect.

"Oh, right." He said, a comprehensive expression crossing his face. He turned around and walked behind a wooden desk set in the corner of the room. It's frame looked weak and fragile next to his roughly built posture.

He opened a drawer and pulled out the Polaroid camera then tossed it over to my receiving hands. Luckily, for both him and me, I just so happened to be a great catcher.

"Thanks" I said to him nonchalantly. He grunted in response. How civil. Obviously, that man was due for an attitude make over. I was not about to give Bella my blessings on going out with this creep.

Before turning on my heel to exit, I shot him a polite smile. (though in my mind I was voicing some extremely ….**impolite**…._opinions_) I still had to be pleasant with him, seeing as I would be seeing quite a bit of him until this article was through. He amused me with a hard glare in return. A real charmer, this man.

Feeling as though I would implode of huffiness from his omitting negative energy, I made my way to the same way I entered the tent. Just as I ducked beneath the now closed tent curtain, I felt an excruciating pain sting my senses right before a full on body collision forced me off my feet.

I slowly rubbed my head and felt around the floor to help me back to my feet. The stranger, who obviously hadn't been so affected by the collision held out a hand to assist me to my feet.

I gratefully took them and allowed him to pull me to a stable position, but not before feeling an awful shock run through my body as our hands made contact. What the hell ? I quickly jerked my hand back from the man, keeping my gaze on the ground and thanking him.

"It's not a problem. I apologize, I never really look where I'm going." The stranger said in a voice that sent a volume of shivers through my spine.

"It's okay," I responded, my eyes still on the ground as I used my hair to block my face. I suddenly felt more self conscious than I had since I was a child as I began to step away in the direction of my car.

"Wait, you left your Polariod," called out the beautiful voice of the stranger.

Shocked I looked up to see the possessor of this familiar accent.Gasping, my eyes barely had time to make sense of what was before them. Two eyes…the most gorgeous eyes that my own had ever had the fortune of making contact with, were now penetrating through my very soul. I knew these eyes ….this face.

"Drew?" the way my no longer used name sounded in combination with that voice was way more familiar than it should've been due to the number of years that had passed to decay my memory of it.

Suddenly my subconscious was drawing conclusions and making the connections that my conscious mind was still in too much shock to keep up with and comprehend. It was fighting off the unfamiliar medley of voices sounded in my mind. They screamed, they whispered, and they yelled different words at the same time.

_It's him._ **I hate you**! Stop.** Leave me alone**. I trust you. _Stop… I love you._ **Liar!** Why? _**Shut Up.**_ Where? **It's him**. _He's here?_ **STOP!!**

Suddenly vivid scenes and flashbacks were attacking my vision. But something was off about them. _I saw a child version of myself smiling at me, then a teen version of myself laughing, and an unfamiliar version of myself screaming violently with tears streaming from my eyes._ These weren't my own memories.

And then everything went black, I heard distant screams and I felt myself slipping from consciousness.

...

As my eyes squinted open, slowly the blur of lights and images began to focus. From the looks of the white room, the feel of the stiff mattress and the smell of chemicals and stale food, I assumed I was in the hospital. I looked down at myself; I was now wearing an unfamiliar muggle-like dress gown. What was I doing here though?

I couldn't really recall what could have led to my being here. I quickly tried to recall my day, but it just wasn't coming to me. The idea was seriously begin to send panic through my mind. Why was I in a hospital? Did I get into a car accident or something?

Well let's see, what happened this morning? I tried to recall the events of the day, and slowly but surely, they began to unravel. I had gotten a new assignment for my paper, I met up with Fred and George today, and ….what else. For the life of me I couldn't seem to remember.

Just as I was in the middle of deep contemplative thought, a woman clad in a nurse like uniform made her way into the white plastered room.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were awake. I'll just come back later then." She said flashing a small polite smile in my direction.

"No, no. It's okay. Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, how did I get here?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible. I didn't want her signing me up for amnesia meds just yet, and I was still unclear as to what why how and when I had gotten here.

"Oh, well last evening a young gentleman brought you here stating that it was an emergency and that you were to have the best care that this hospital could offer." She informed me.

I gave her an unsure awkward smile. Wait a second here, Bella isn't a man, and Coach Peverill isn't young, Coach Peverill was anything but young…or maybe it was just my perception of him. Bella seemed vaguely attracted to him after all…. so…..what? I asked myself. Suddenly I felt the weird sensations of control loss beginning to consume me. I knew that if I didn't calm down right I would lose it. Calming my raging thoughts I managed to focus on the woman before me.

"Who?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't completely off or something.

"I'm afraid he didn't leave his name. I do however have an address, he asked for me to send the bills to him afterwards." The nurse lady proceeded to inform me as she stuck a thermometer into my un-expecting mouth.

"Oh."

"A young woman has been in the waiting room. Shall I send her in?" the woman asked as she poured a strange thick liquid into a metal flask not far from the small steel that lay but inches from the bed I laid resting on.

"Mmhmm." I answered. She pulled the thermometer from my mouth, I watched as the corners of her mouth turned down slightly as she murmured 'Huh'.

"Now take this darling and I'll send her right in." she said turning her attention to me and handing me the flask of unknown horrors with a small smile.

"Thanks." Taking the cup from her wrinkled grasp, I began to take brave sips of the revolting liquid.

Only moments later, a concern flustered Bella made her dramatic entrance. "Oh Amaura, the fault is all mine, thy poor soul layest on thou bed of ill health with only thy own friend to blamest."

"Oh-kay Shakespeare…"I laughed at her bewildered expression. Odd, I suppose wizards didn't know much about muggle literature then. "Nevermind, did you—"

"Yes I took the polariods and a few notes to the Mr. Cuffe." she smiled at my predictable question.

"You didn'—"

"No, I did not tell Mr. Cuffe of your situation with sole intention that he would not pass the story on to Benjamin Hollis, Amaura." She again informed me with a playful roll of her eye.

"Thanks." I smiled at her gratefully.

"Now tell me exactly what happened. I'm not with you for a matter of 5 minutes and you manage to land yourself in a hospital, practically in critical condition." She demanded, her worrying tone making an appearance once again.

"Bells, honestly …I don't remember anything that could have led to me being here." I told her looking around the room, a feeling of complete confusion dawning over me.

"Hmm, well whatever it was, you managed to get that hottie rookie to bring you in anyhow." She said in a voice dripping in satisfaction.

"Wait, what? Who..?" I asked urgently as small patches of memory began to return to me.

"Uh…that new keeper for Puddlemere….uhh…Words…or Wonds …or.. I think it was."

"Hmm," I heard myself whisper After a moment or two, the words she said finally made it through my comprehension system. Somehow I still couldn't understand what had happened. …it sounded too familiar, but it wasn't enough to really jog my memory.

"Yes, anyhow you should be getting out of here soon. The doctors here don't understand exactly what happened to you though." Bella informed me.

"Really?"

"Yea. The puddlemere hottie told me that he simply said your name and you passed out." She nodded.

"Hmm,…hey Bella what time is it?" I asked her quietly. She looked somewhat taken aback.

"5 pm. Listen you should get some rest. I'll go to the hotel we've got reservations for and start unpacking, you concentrate on getting better. I'll be back in an hour or two to pick you up." Bella smiled adopting an almost maternal tone.

"Sure." I told her, forcing a smile for her benefit as she rose from her seat and crossed the room heading out the door. I almost wanted to stop her and beg that she kidnap me from the insanity of the blank walled room. It wasn't helping me concentrate.

If I were being honest with myself, I would come to terms with the obvious evidence; the voices, the weird visions, the black out….I must have lost control. It was the only explanation. I knew that, but these muggle doctors wouldn't know that, Bella wasn't going to know ….because I wasn't about to tell her, and I still didn't know what could have caused it. Something had caused the defense I had wrapped around my psyche to break, and even momentarily, even I had to admit that it was incredibly dangerous. Not knowing the cause behind it was even worse.

Disobeying Bella's request for me to relax, I wracked my brain for some type of clue, I willed my mind to attempt to remember without taping into my forbidden energy. Yet, nothing happened. I could not figure it out!

It was all too much. I felt the bed beneath me begin to seemingly give way….my eyes, slowly but surely, were beginning to get heavier with every breath I took. The exhaustion was kicking in and I was oh-too-willing to allow it to take me.

* * *

I awoke again in what felt like minutes but must have been hours. The plain white walls came into focus and the uncomfortable beeping sounds reminded me of where I was. I lazily and habitually looked to my left. Had I been in my room, what would have been the location of my alarm clock was a gorgeous bouquet of yellow roses and white carnations along with a nice sized teddy bear and a classic "Get Well Soon" balloon.

I felt a small smile lick across my features as I reached to adjust my position on the bed to sit up. As I did this I caught the peaceful sight of a lightly snoring and sleeping Bella on a chair beside my hospital bed. My smile widened.

I must have been asleep for so long that she decided not to wake me up or something. Gee, I hadn't even realized that I ever told her that my favorite flowers were yellow roses and carnations. She must've been a lot more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

"You're up," came a painfully familiar voice from a corner in the room where my eyes had not had the chance to register yet.

I felt my heart race, not to mention heard it on that annoying monitor that sat next to me recording my pulse audibly. A rush of involuntary moisture began to penetrate the rim of my eyes as I guardedly made the effort to make eye contact with man who had spoken.

**Bad place to cut it off?? I agree...**

**The difference between you & me? I know what happens next!**

**If you want to know too, all you have to do is leave a review!**

**Harsh? Si...But you know you want to..**

**xoxo,**

**Deena**

**p.s. PLEASE REVIEW...IM DESPERATE FOR THEM...THEY EQUAL MY FOOD.**

**5 REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
